dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Shrek characters
The following is a list of fairy tale characters referred to in the Shrek movies and games. Major supporting characters These characters appear as supporting characters: Big Bad Wolf This Big Bad Wolf is a mixture of the Big Bad Wolf in Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf in The Three Little Pigs. He is a friendly, misunderstood crossdresser (apparently wearing Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's clothes) and is on good terms with the Three Little Pigs. In "Far Far Away Idol", he sings Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran. He will make an appearance in Shrek Ever After, The Fourth Shrek movie. He stars in Shrek Super Slam under the name Huff 'n' Puff Wolf. His slam is Super Huff 'n' Puff. The Gingerbread Man The Gingerbread Man, also known as Gingy, hates to lose his gumdrop buttons and is difficult to catch. In the original movie, Lord Farquaad breaks both of Gingy's legs off and crumbles one, but Gingy's legs appear reattached in the sequel. Gingy also appears in the third Shrek movie. His life flashes before his eyes and shows: Gingy being made by his papa, the Muffin Man, Gingy graduating, marrying his love gingerbread girl but soon they split up,because the hook killed her, Gingy being tortured then the training to help his legs be strong again. In Far Far Away Idol, he sings Sugar by The Archies. Gingy also appears in Shrek Super Slam. His slam is Peppermint Fury, and he has two unlockable costumes (one from Crumb Guns, one from Cookie Style). he iis a biscut Magic Mirror Shrek: Owned by Lord Farquaad. Presents Lord Farquaad with three princesses that he can marry (from which he chooses Fiona). The mirror also appears in the "I'm a Believer" scene at the end of the movie. Shrek 2: Serves as a TV for Shrek. Also appears in both the musical and the "Far Far Away Idol" scenes. Shrek 2 (game): Appears to give help to the gang. Also appears in most cut-scenes. Shrek Smash and Crash: Lets you know what you have unlocked. Shrek the Third: No appearance. Shrek Forever After:Shown briefly in Before Rumpelstiltskin presents the Deal of a Lifertime Pinocchio Pinocchio is one of two crossdressers in Shrek's group of friends (the other being the Big Bad Wolf). He "takes care of the house" for Shrek when he leaves and sometimes shows up to help other characters or for comic episodes. In Far Far Away Idol, he sings Mr. Roboto by Dennis DeYoung. Pinocchio is a playable character in Shrek Super Slam and Shrek Smash 'n' Crash Racing and appears in all of the Shrek movies. Three Blind Mice One of the Three Blind Mice (Gordo) once mistook Shrek's earwax for a piece of cheese. They wear dark glasses but their tails are not cut off. In Far Far Away Idol (Shrek 2), they sing "We Can See Clearly Now", a spoof of Johnny Nash's song, I Can See Clearly Now. In the third, they are seen at King Harold's funeral wake. Three Little Pigs Description These Three Little Pigs have a German accent. The Three Little Pigs are of average height and they all sport beards. Each of the Three Little Pigs wears a different hat, symbolizing the different houses that the pigs have lived in. It is hinted in the Shrek 2 video game that one of them is named Porkchop, and that one has insurance that covers Big Bad Wolf's huffing (but not the puffing). Biography The Three Little Pigs originally appeared in the film Shrek. They were forced to live in Ogre Swamp after they were evicted from their houses by Lord Farquaad. The Three Little Pigs also appear in Shrek 2, in which they help watch over Shrek's house while Shrek and Fiona are at Far Far Away. Later, when the fairy tale characters find out that Shrek was captured, they try to help Shrek escape by blowing the manhole cover that serves as Shrek's cell door open with a match. Later, one of the pigs steals the wand of the Fairy Godmother before she kicks him through an open window. In "Far Far Away Idol" (Shrek 2), they are the Big Bad Wolf's backup singers. The Three Little Pigs also make an appearance in the film Shrek the Third. While Prince Charming is interrogating Pinocchio and demanding to know where Shrek is, one of the pigs cracks and reveals that Shrek is looking for a new heir for the throne of Far Far Away. The Three Little Pigs also appear as an unlockable racer in the racing game Shrek Smash and Crash. They are unique in this game because they are considered one racer even though there are three of them. Their kart is a magic flying carpet and their personal item is the hats from the top of their heads. giarnee-tonii Doris the Ugly Stepsister Doris is an unusually ugly female bartender at the Poison Apple. She is accused of being ugly in Far Far Away Idol by Simon Cowell, where she sings Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. She also appears in Shrek Super Slam for the Game Boy. She helps Princess Fiona in the third movie by punching a locked gate open and knocking two guards unconscious (also done in one punch). According to Mabel, Doris isn't welcome at the Poison Apple Bar anymore, possibly because of her relationship with Fiona (Doris was at the baby shower, and seemed to be a friend of Fiona) or possibly because of her friendship with Puss. Some may see her as transgender, transsexual or transvestite due to her strange looks and manly voice. She seems to have a crush on Prince Charming. Doris is portrayed by male actor Larry King, except in the UK edition, where she is voiced by Jonathan Ross. Minor characters These characters appeared in one or two movies: Black Knight The gibberish-speaking Black Knight in black armor and a red cape appears in Shrek Super Slam. He is available as a standard character with his slam being the Seismic Smash. In the third Shrek movie, an assortment of Black Knights assist Prince Charming in his attempt to take over Far Far Away. Captain Hook Captain Hook appeared in the Poison Apple Bar in Shrek 2 where he plays the piano and sings "Little Drop of Poison" and "People Just Ain't No Good". In "Far Far Away Idol", he sings Hooked on a Feeling, by BJ Thomas. He appears in Shrek Super Slam as an unlockable character. In each of these productions, he is performed by a different voice actor. He plays a larger role in Shrek the Third where he and his pirate crew help Prince Charming in an attempt to take over Far Far Away and is generally considered as the prince's second-in-command. Hook led the attack on Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Artie and Merlin but was eventually defeated. He was also the only character who refused to retreat, being carried off by his fleeing henchmen while proclaiming them cowards. When he was convinced by Prince Artie to give up evil, Hook wanted to open a flower shop with daffodils. His appearance, voice and musical tendencies are all based on Tom Waits (who wrote and performed his songs in Shrek 2).nick cave sings "people just ain't no good" Cyclops The one-eyed Cyclops is the bouncer for the Poison Apple. He appears in Shrek Super Slam and his slam is Eye in the Sky. The Cyclops helps Prince Charming in his attempt to take over Far Far Away in Shrek the Third. It is also seen that he has a daughter with one eye like him. It is shown that he is a family guy, and doesn't really want to be evil. He apologises to Shrek when he hits him too hard. Dwarves These creatures from Germanic mythology are seen in 'Shrek 2' when they give Shrek a ring engraved with "I love you" in flaming letters (for Fiona). This is an allusion to the One Ring from J. R. R. Tolkien's fantasy book, The Lord of the Rings, recently popularized by Peter Jackson's film trilogy. In "Shrek the Third", some evil dwarves assist Prince Charming in his plan to take over Far Far Away. Also in "Shrek the Third" a Dwarf is given to Fiona as a wedding present from Snow White. When Fiona refuses Snow White muses she has "six more" back home. Fairies A fairy that resembles Tinkerbell appears in Shrek 2 when she was dancing with Gingy during the Far Far Away Idol and used as lighting for a mud bath. She was almost traded in by a boy who looked like Peter Pan in the first movie. She used her magic to turn Puss's boots into dancing ones during the Far Far Away Idols. She was also a player in Shrek 2 the video game and helped to rescue Shrek, Donkey, and Puss along with Lil' Red, Big Bad Wolf, and the Gingerbread Man. In the game Shrek Smash and Crash Racing, Tinkerbell makes a cameo in the Potion Factory Exterior Track. She is the purple fairy that flies across the track and if any character hits her, they will spin out. An assortment of fairies were seen in the first Shrek movie and the second. Geppetto He was seen in the first Shrek movie where he sells Pinocchio to Lord Farquaad's army. He also appeared in Shrek the Third where Prince Charming convinces Geppetto to join his brigade by talking about how Pinocchio went off to find his "real" father and never writes. Giant In the first movie, Shrek made a reference to the Giant from Jack and the Beanstalk when an ogre hunter among others thought that ogres can grind people's bones to make bread. Headless Horseman The Headless Horseman originally appeared in the film Shrek 2. King Harold meets the Headless Horseman at the Poison Apple while he is looking for Doris the Ugly Step Sister. The Headless Horseman can be seen drinking some beer while King Harold is talking to Doris. The Headless Horseman appears in the third Shrek movie where he assists Prince Charming in an attempt to take over Far Far Away. When convinced by Arthur to give up evil, he expresses his desire to play the flute. Humpty Dumpty Humpty Dumpty, who sat on a wall, has yet to appear in a Shrek movie, (his grave can be seen in Shrek 4-D) but appeared in Shrek Super Slam as an unlockable character. Humpty is the only secret character in this game to have a secret costume; he played Master Fu, which is a spoof of the word, "Kung-Fu". In Shrek Smash and Crash Racing, his appearance differs from his appearance in other videogames. Humpty Dumpty now wears glasses. Humpty Dumpty's kart is the flying chicken and his special item is a frying pan. Little Red Riding Hood Little Red Riding Hood is shown at the beginning of Shrek 2, working for a honeymooner-oriented camping park, offering food for sale. Shrek and Fiona scare her away by looking at her. She leaves her basket behind and Shrek and Fiona proceed to eat its contents. She also appears in Shrek 2 the game, where she appears as a professional softball pitcher. Her slam is Basket of Utter Destruction. She has a different appearance in the two productions. She made a cameo in Shrek the Third, where she pick-pocketed a dwarf while cloaking herself in her red hood. She also offered to help Prince charming take over Far Far Away (It is unknown why she is considered a villain in that film, but is possibly because she is the adversary of the Big Bad Wolf). Little Red Riding Hood appears as a racer in the game Shrek Smash and Crash Racing. Her name is simply "Red Riding Hood" and her appearance is the same as her appearance in the film Shrek 2. Little Red Riding Hood's kart is the Big Bad Wolf and her personal item is a picnic basket. In Shrek 3, she joins Prince Charming. She appears in the film two times. Her first is when she is seen at the Poison Apple. Her second and final appearance is when she was seen stealing a man's gold coins. Mabel the Ugly Stepsister Mabel, one of Cinderella's Stepsisters, appears in Shrek the Third where she assists Prince Charming in his plan to take over Far Far Away. She is Doris's sister and when Prince Charming asks her where Doris is at the Poison Apple Bar, she says "that she isn't welcome anymore" (presumably because Doris now resides in the castle with Shrek and Princess Fiona). It is shown that she has a crush on Prince Charming. Monsieur Robin Hood The French-speaking version of Robin Hood appears in the first Shrek movie. Thinking Shrek is kidnapping Princess Fiona, he tries to save her with the aid of his Merry Men. They are defeated by Princess Fiona, who uses her karate skills. Robin Hood and his Merry Men also appear in Shrek Super Slam as unlockable characters. They also appear in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party in the end of the film, joining with Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Snow White, Pinocchio, Thelonius, Papa Bear, Cinderella, the Big Bad Wolf Wolf, and others for a huge dance. Mongo The giant gingerbread man created by the Muffin Man (see below). He is an allusion to many larger-than-life movie characters including: * The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man of Ghostbusters. * His name is derived from Alex Karras' dim-witted strongman in Blazing Saddles. * The scene in which he first appears, knocking down palm trees, is similar to the introduction of the adult Tyrannosaurus Rex in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. * As he is being made by the Muffin Man, Gingy says "It's ALIVE!!" in a parody of Frankenstein. * Mongo also lets out a Godzilla roar when his gumdrop button is blown off. * He tells the Gingerbread Man to "be good" in imitation of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. This also a reference to a similar scene in The Iron Giant. When he sinks into the water in the same way that the Terminator sank into the lava and tells Gingy to "be good", it is similar to a scene from Terminator II. At the end of the movie, he sings a section of Livin' la Vida Loca. He is the background character of the arena "Mongo" in Shrek Super Slam, where he is carrying a giant birthday cake. Mongo also makes a cameo in Shrek Smash and Crash Racing. He roams in the suburbs of Far Far Away track and if any racers make contact with him, they will spin out. There once was a real-world gingerbread man of this size, registered in the Guinness Book of Records. Muffin Man The Muffin Man was mentioned in the first movie, where Gingy says "she's married to the Muffin Man", indicating that he was at least married once. He appears in the second movie where he creates Mongo to help Shrek enter King Harold's castle during the Wedding Ball. In the third movie, the Muffin Man is revealed to be a father figure to Gingy as he calls him "Papa." Old Lady in the Shoe Her house was seen when all the fairy tale characters were condemned into Shrek's swamp by Lord Farquaad. Peter Pan In the first Shrek movie, Peter Pan is seen waiting in line to sell Tinkerbell. His only line in the film is "He can fly!" (delivered when Tinkerbell inadvertedly sprinkles fairy dust on Donkey). In Shrek the Third game, it is implied Captain Hook killed him. Pied Piper The Pied Piper appeared in the first movie playing his pipe to the mice there. The Pied Piper also makes an appearance in the Downtown of Far Far Away track in the game Shrek Smash and Crash Racing. He can be seen toward the end of the track playing the flute while mice run across the track to create an obstacle for the racers. He also appeared as a boss in the Shrek 2 video game, in which he has only one hit point and no means of attack at all, but uses numerous rats to attack Shrek. The Pied Piper also appears in the Game Boy Advance game, Shrek Reekin Havoc as a boss in Sweetsville. Puppet Master A puppet master resembling Stromboli appears in Shrek the Third where he assists Prince Charming in his plot to take over Far Far Away. He also mentioned that Pinocchio was his "star puppet." Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin appears in Shrek the Third where he assists Prince Charming in his attempt to take over Far Far Away. In one trailer, Prince Charming calls him "frumpypigskin." He is also accused by Artie (unintentionally) of being the one who stood between the villains realizing their own selves and almost gets slaughtered but gets saved (sighing in relief) as Artie explains that 'you' meant every villain himself. The Seven Dwarves The dwarves appear in the first movie where they are captured by Lord Farquaad's troops and dumped into Shrek's swamp. They appeared in Shrek's house placing Snow White's glass coffin on the table since the Big Bad Wolf claimed Shrek's bed. One of the dwarves appeared in Shrek the Third as Fiona's gift from Snow White. Thelonious Thelonious appears in the movie Shrek. He is one of Lord Farquaad's henchman. Thelonious shows little signs of intelligence in this film. This is shown when Lord Farquaad is deciding between three princesses, 1, 2 and 3. Thelonious is heard saying "3". However, he holds up two fingers, thus showing his lack of intelligence. Thelonious also appears in the short film Shrek 4-D. In Shrek 4-D, Lord Farquaad's ghost had ordered Thelonious to abduct Princess Fiona and bring her to the graveyard so Farquaad can make her queen of the Underworld. At one point in the segment, Thelonious is knocked over the waterall. After Shrek, Donkey, and Princess Fiona are hurled over the waterfall, it is revealed that Thelonious has managed to grab hold of one of the branches. He saves Shrek and his friends from falling until Dragon comes to save them. Thelonious also makes an appearance in the game Shrek Smash and Crash Racing and is the last racer that is unlocked. His kart is his black horse that he used in the films and his personal item is a giant axe. In Shrek Fairytale Freakdown he is a playable character, whom you must defeat before going on to fight Farquad. The Three Bears The Three Bears appear in the first movie among the fairy tale characters captured by Lord Farquaad's troops and sent to Shrek's swamp. A bear that resembles Mama Bear is seen in Lord Farquaad's Bedroom as a bear skin rug. In Shrek Smash and Crash Racing, Papa Bear is used as a kart for Goldilocks. Papa Bear however is not a playable character. Thumbelina Thumbelina appears in the second movie walking with Tom Thumb on the Red Carpet at Fiona and Shrek's Wedding Ball. They are both ignominiously swept up along with the debris cluttering the Red Carpet and possibly fail to attend the Wedding Ball because of this. Tom Thumb Tom Thumb is in the second movie walking with Thumbelina on the Red Carpet at Fiona and Shrek's Wedding Ball. They are both ignominiously swept up along with the debris cluttering the Red Carpet and possibly fail to attend the Wedding Ball because of this. Wicked Queen The Wicked Queen appears in the third Shrek movie where she assists Prince Charming in taking over Far Far Away. Prince Charming refers to her as the Wicked Witch. When Artie asserts they all can't be evil, the Queen voices her desire to open a spa in France. Characters found in the videogames The following characters appear in Shrek Super Slam and other Shrek-related video games: Anthrax Anthrax is a unicorn-like creature in the Shrek universe. Her slam is Chaos Clouds. Slam is slow G-Nome G-Nome is exclusively from the Shrek Universe whose slam is Earth Flytrap. A similar character is in Shrek Smash and Crash. Goldilocks Goldilocks appears as an unlockable racer in the game Shrek Smash and Crash Racing. Goldilocks's kart is Papa Bear who appears in the Shrek films and her personal item is a giant spoon. Luna Luna is a witch who must be unlocked. Her slam is Wicked Ride. Quasimodo Quasimodo likes rock & roll with all his bells. His slam is Ding Ding Doom. =sources= This is based on the wikipedia article of the same name. I respect their copyright and gfdl license on it. he:שרק - דמויות c.jpg|Big bad wolf as grandma x.jpg|The Gingerbread Man on the chair v.jpg|Magic Mirror Category:Shrek characters